User talk:WolfRunner
Welcome to my talk page. Please leave a message! ~WolfRunner Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the TheWhistler1 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Lachlana (Talk) 01:01, January 26, 2013 welcome Hello there, I just wanted to welcome you but I also wanted to advise you to read the comment I left on the page you created I think you'll find it usefull. Until next time, IAMthegreatfengo 01:42, January 26, 2013 (UTC) Hi I just wanted to drop by to welcome you! Great to have new people here :) I edited your skreeleen page and posted a comment under IAMthegreatfengo's on the page you created. see u around! RocketFoof (talk) 19:14, January 26, 2013 (UTC) Hi! Well, a taiga is a teacher. I started doing stuff on wikia on this site. Lachlana taught me the controls and all the guidelines. So, she's kind of like a taiga for wikia. Faolan Mhairie Dearlea Admin 14:33, February 3, 2013 (UTC) Hi! Sorry for snooping but, no you need no rank nor a high number of edits. You would have to be on here for enough time for the current admins to find out if you're trustworthy. Honestly, we don't have any current needs for admins as the only users active are you, me, and Silverfang. --'Faolan' Mhairie Dearlea Admin 22:14, February 3, 2013 (UTC) Happy Valentine's Day! heya whistler! just wanted to say happy valentine's day! i hope your day was amazing! :)Skaarsgurd (talk) 16:10, February 14, 2013 (UTC) RE: Hello! Thank you, I'll check out the blog ;) ☮♞✞SorrelΩflower☠☯⛄I need Coffee! Actually, the vid has 33 views. Before jumping in and taking out the video, I think we should watch it and see if the views go up. Faolan Mhairie Dearlea Admin 00:20, March 26, 2013 (UTC) if you wanna chat ill be on.Skaarsgurd (talk) 20:29, March 26, 2013 (UTC) Signature This? Faolan Mhairie Dearlea Admin. That's a signature, or siggie. Read Silverfang's blog and ask her for what you want. I don't really do siggies. Silverfang made mine. Faolan Mhairie Dearlea Admin chat?Skaarsgurd (talk) 17:00, March 28, 2013 (UTC) I'm sorry for seeming so strict, I'm really not. D: I just meant you should probably ask before creating a schedule-like thing. And, like it or not, we all have to be fair :3 Faolan and Edme Forever 02:15, April 3, 2013 (UTC) omg i'm sorry i didn't get your message Dx well i voted on your polls and i also came back from vacation :)Skaarsgurd (talk) 21:57, April 7, 2013 (UTC) why did you leave chat?Skaarsgurd (talk) 00:21, April 8, 2013 (UTC) Sure! Sure, go ahead! :) ☮♞✞SorrelΩflower☠☯⛄I need Coffee! Hi hey! sorry i haven't been on the wiki i've been busy with things..ill try to come on some more so we can chat :)Skaarsgurd (talk) 01:42, April 17, 2013 (UTC) Thanks for the welcome! Hello! Thanks for pointing me in the deriction of the rules. Rules are always good, right? ;) Shepherd Dog (talk) 02:18, April 17, 2013 (UTC)ShepherdDog if you need help fixing your pages just tell me and i will fix them :)Skaarsgurd (talk) 22:17, April 18, 2013 (UTC) okay :) wanna chat?Skaarsgurd (talk) 19:54, April 19, 2013 (UTC Sorry for not responding earlier, my iPad was glitching with wikia so I couldn't edit anything and I felt really bad for not being able to do anything about the problem. I was able to get on my dad's laptop, which doesn't glitch. Till next time Faolan Mhairie Dearlea Admin 21:40, April 26, 2013 (UTC) hello wolfeh :3 wanna chat?Skaarsgurd (talk) 11:18, April 27, 2013 (UTC) Hey sorry about that troll. I tried to delete everything she/he did, she/he's just a jerk. Blegh. I hate trolls. Faolan and Edme Forever 01:54, April 28, 2013 (UTC) RE: Well, GoG kinda started my love for owls. They just fasinate me, especially Barn owls, with those black eyes and incredible hearing. Owls are my favourite animals, and I just fell in love with the GoG books, film and it's characters and world. ♞☮SorrelΩflower☯⛄You take to the sky! I'm back! sorry i was taking a shower DxSkaarsgurd (talk) 21:00, May 13, 2013 (UTC) Re: I've just been really busy lately wiith Warriors PCA, becoming a warrior and all that. ♞☮SorrelΩflower☯⛄You take to the sky! Just wanted to say hi :3 chat sometime? RocketFoof (talk) 03:37, May 17, 2013 (UTC) Re:Page Thanks for bringing that to my attention, Wolf Runner. I have deleted the page and warned the user. i like what you did with your profile page :DSkaarsgurd (talk) 19:54, June 8, 2013 (UTC) Would you like to chat? ^^ ~Faolan loves Edme, Edme loves Faolan 17:18, June 26, 2013 (UTC)Lachlana Chat?Skaarsgurd (talk) 11:52, July 20, 2013 (UTC) -poke- Skaarsgurd (talk) 20:19, August 24, 2013 (UTC) We MUST chat :3 Wolfeh! we must chat someday! like..I haven't chatted with you in forever! I'll be on chat at 4:00 after i'm done with school so..I hope i see ya there ;DSkaarsgurd (talk) 14:20, September 4, 2013 (UTC) PPss Dude, where are you on Wotb rp? Something big is coming, and I'm considering getting Rugger a love life... c: 22:26, October 27, 2013 (UTC) Poke~ ight! The Wiki Warrior! 15:25, January 13, 2014 (UTC)